


Give Her a Name

by paragonparadigm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonparadigm/pseuds/paragonparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll always be Normandy, she’ll always be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her a Name

Only a copy, a faint reflection of the home that once was. But heaven was she was a beautiful ship, fresh paint and a body that was made for streaming past stars. She’d spent her life on various frigates, following the steady rise of her parent’s careers, and yet the Normandy was the only place that ever really felt like home. Maybe if she closed her eyes, ignored the Cerberus colors, _maybe_ it could be the same.

The man at her side gave her an encouraging nudge, sly smile already finding its way past his lips. She may not have her original crew back, but she had her pilot. An indispensable friend that had been there when she needed it most, usually with a nice helping of sarcasm on the side.

“Do you wanna have a closer look at her? Technically they don’t want us aboard til tomorrow, but I don’t think it’d hurt to have a private tour.” There was a familiar glimmer in the green eyes catching her gaze from beneath the brim of his hat. Her heart lurched in a quiet bit of panic, the last she’d seen those eyes they’d been wide and frantic across a field of fire and debris. It was a small moment of something she’d rather forget, cleared quickly with the shake of her head and a smile that didn’t quite reach.

“Breaking regs already, Joker? You always knew what to share with your commanding officer.”

“C’mon Shepard, you’ve never pulled rank on me before, if you start now I’m never going to forgive you.” His retort was automatic and so wonderfully welcome. “Besides, I hear we’ve gotten quite a few upgrades. Don’t make me beg, you know how I hate the begging.” The laughter in his voice was hard to resist, and she was overdue for a little rule-breaking.

About two years overdue.

She should have made the Council take her seriously, refused to be placated with tracking down Geth. Even if it was better than those lone Spectre missions she could always sign up for. Blue eyes danced between the silhouette of that shiny new ship and the man next to her before a light found its way to their depths. An easy acquiescence. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

There was a strange apprehension in her chest as they reached the airlock, a tightness that had her on the verge of hyperventilation. Memories jumping for attention behind her eyelids. Fire and blackness. Cold and fear. Of all the things to be scared of, this was beyond her comprehension.

Lights flickered on as they passed through the decontamination protocols, illuminating a scene she never thought to see again. So pristine. So empty. The line of tension running through her body must have been pretty obvious for what happened next.

A large hand wrapped about her own. Warm and steadying. Her brows furrowed into a hard line for a moment, examining their interlaced fingers. Maybe if she’d just held on tighter from the start. Maybe they wouldn’t be standing here.

“Don’t worry Shepard.” Strained note in Joker’s voice, she didn’t question it. “I’ll keep you safe. Just you know, don’t go spreading any rumors that I’m a nice guy.” She couldn’t meet his gaze, trying so hard to ignore the empty space at all those stations. Small smile and a squeeze of the hand.

“Thanks.” When she glanced around the empty deck once more felt only hope. “You were right, you know.” Light trace of laughter in her voice, a familiar light finding place in blue eyes.

“About?” The light was shared between the companions for a moment. A small and precious bit of of something close enough to happiness to earn the title.

“It’s good to be home.”


End file.
